Missy Stormcloud
Missy Stormcloud is a miscellaneous character played by Richard Hronik. Stats Basics Voice Kimberly Freeman Backstory Missy was born and raised in a small town far to the south of Vale. Even in her tight-knit community, she was never quite like the other children. While they were drawing pictures of their houses and families, Missy drew herself burning her house down, with her family nowhere in sight. While they were playing tag, Missy was trying to summon demons (thankfully to no avail). When they watched cat videos on the internet, Missy was watching horror movies. Her parents always knew that she was “special” but gave her her space in hope that it was all just a phase. When it didn’t stop, they reluctantly accepted that this was their daughter and knew they’d have to live with the fact that. They did their best to support her, but for them, it was hard.They were, of course, overjoyed when Missy began to somewhat drift away from her love of the occult and take more of an interest in music. In particular, she was interested in darker, punkier genres, to the point where she taught herself how to sing. It was a rather rocky start (much to the chagrin of her parents and anyone who heard her in her early days of practicing) but after enough time, she drastically improved. When she finished grade school, she decided she wanted to take some lessons at Beacon just to have something to do until she decided what to do with her life. She managed to graduate in three years, largely due to the fact that she felt that any more would be a waste and was able to “convince” the staff to fast-track her through the prerequisites. Her grades weren’t the best, but her parents were still impressed. Once she’d finished at Beacon, Missy decided to travel around Remnant and see what it had to offer while still working on her music. She is considering taking guitar lessons to expand her repertoire. She is currently residing in Vacuo, though she has plans to make for Atlas before long. Personality Missy is known to be a very perky individual, maintaining a cheery attitude at almost all times. She has also retained her passion for the occult and unusual, though her focus now is on her love for music. When angered, she turns from almost overly happy and bubbly to very sinister and, as many would say, creepy. Her usually well-meaning smile turns sinister, and she becomes very violent. It is advised to stay on her good side, as those who make her upset usually find themselves in the intensive care unit. Resume Occupation Missy is taking singing gigs when she can get them. They pay her bills for the time being, but she would like to get with a band. Education 3 years of training at Beacon Academy, grade school education Combat Weapon Mr. Socks – an oversized butcher’s knife that Missy wields one-handed. Dust cartridges can be inserted in the hilt to give the blade an elemental charge. Semblance Berserk – Missy’s Semblance causes those affected to gain a drastic increase in physical strength. Someone who was previously weak as a fly would be able to knock down a brick wall with ease. However, those affected also fly into a blind rage, attacking both friend and foe indiscriminately. Future Outlook Character Development Missy will grow as she reacts to her new environment Intended Career Singer/rock star or paranormal investigator, she can’t decide Goals Just enjoy life while she’s young and live in the moment Other Notes https://docs.google.com/document/d/1l6UhCj2kxDtp-nhj4gb7KxbmJv98Ajf9ibb5lUswk1c/edit?usp=sharing Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery Missy.jpg